User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/J82 World
WHY DIDN'T I DO COOL FROG WORLD? Cool Frog is too Cool for me. CHAPTER 1: J82 Goes SWAGGY *J82 wakes up, gets his stuff, went downstairs, and dabbed. *J82 picks up the encyclopedia and turns it into a weapon... and book.... in one.... a Gun, Wand, Sword, and Book in one. *J82 grabs everything which looks good and flops out of the house. *J82 has a Backpack and a Coca Cola now. Guide tries to guide J82, but J82 kills the Guide and gets some CRAFTIN' MATERIALS! *Suddenly, an unknown monster attacked J82. *J82 lost all his stuff (except backpack)... but in the backpack he finds a Sidekick Guide. Sidekick Guide tells him to pick a sidekick... he picks Busher. NEW SIDEKICK! *J82 flops into Portal 1... time for Chapter 2. CHAPTER 2: J82 fights SLIME *J82 has entered Portal 1. *Busher attacks with Razor Leaf. *Reminder: Once all sidekicks are gone J82 fights the enemy. Reminder you can switch out sidekicks... maximum sidekicks? 3. *Slime attacks Busher. Busher's HP is now 8/10. Busher uses Razor Leaf again. *J82 gets his backpack, only to realize it's gone. Wow, J82's got no items!!! *Busher used Razor Leaf. Again. *Slime died. WOOT WOOT WOOT! *J82 finds a Gacha Ticket on the floor. Gacha Tickets are used to acquire new sidekicks! *J82 gets a Slime Drip. Stay at fields... *MOAR SLIME! Busher uses RAZOR LEAF. Sidekick Guide �� = Common ���� = Uncommon ������ = Rare �������� = Epic ���������� = Ultra ������������ = Mythic �������������� = Legendary THE STARTER'S NAMES ARE INSTANTLY REVEALED. Starters *Busher (Grass) - The Busher is a smol grass robot which is very bad at stealth. Mostly because the leaves are fake. Razor Leaf - Hits all enemies for low damage. (������) *??? *??? *Moltamolto (Fire) - Moltamoltos have a very short temper, and just destroy everything they see. Keep an eye out for these ones. Calm it down or DIE. Lava Shot - Hits an enemy for VERY heavy damage, but 70% chance to miss. (������) *??? *??? *Mummrave (Water) - Nobody knows how the heck a Mummrave would be a water type. Mummraves think you know it. Wave Brawl - Punch the enemy. 10% chance to drench the enemy in water. (������) *??? *??? GACHAS!!! You do the costs Battle. *Normal Gacha - 90% chance for ��, 10% chance for ���� *Normal Gacha+ - 70% chance for ��, 20% chance for ����, 10% chance for ������ *Bronze Gacha - 90% chance for ����, 10% chance for ������ *Bronze Gacha+ - 70% chance for ����, 20% chance for ������, 10% chance for �������� *Silver Gacha - 90% chance for ������, 10% chance for �������� *Silver Gacha+ - 70% chance for ������, 20% chance for ��������, 10% chance for ���������� *Gold Gacha - 90% chance for ��������, 10% chance for ���������� *Gold Gacha+ - 70% chance for ��������, 20% chance for ����������, 10% chance for ������������ *Diamond Gacha - 90% chance for ����������, 10% chance for ������������ (Costs 500G/250GT) *Diamond Gacha+ - 70% chance for ����������, 20% chance for ������������, 10% chance for �������������� *Emerald Gacha - 90% chance for ������������, 10% chance for �������������� *Emerald Gacha+ - 70% chance for ������������, 30% chance for �������������� *Platinum Gacha - 100% chance for �������������� If you want a specific element (only works for Normal to Diamond Gacha), you're going to have to pay 25% more.